Of the Nightstars
by TorringMay
Summary: After being abandon by the Dursley's as a baby, Harry is raised by another race. After 5 years of odd dreams and magical power surges, his adopted family is allowing a sixteen year old Harry to go to Hogwarts in an attempt to learn to control his powers.
1. Prelude

**Title:** Of the Nightstars  
**Narrated: **TorringMay

**Typed by: **Sorringmay  
**Pairing:** Harry/Draco  
**Rating:** PG13 / Teen  
**Disclaimer:** This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.  
**Summary:** After being abandon by the Dursleys as a baby, Harry is raised by another race. After 5 years of odd dreams and magical power surges, his adopted family is allowing him to go to Hogwarts in an attempt to learn to control his powers. 

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

"Vernon, are you serious?" Petunia Dursley smiled her eyes light with excitement.

Vernon Dursley, an extremely large beefy man, with no neck and a large mustache smiled at his wife.

"Of course I am Petunia darling. Just think of how much Dudders will enjoy the snow." Vernon and Petunia both turned to look at their rotund child who lay in his play-pen belching after his third bottle that hour. "It will be good for him to experience new things."

A frown marred Petunia's horsy face "What about him," Petunia asked nodding her head towards a large cardboard box. Inside laid a small dark haired boy who quietly looked up at his relatives. He was always quiet, as if he knew his presence was unwanted.

Vernon let out a tremendous sigh, "Will have to take the vermin with us I guess. Will just leave him locked in the room while we go out."

"Do you think that's safe?" Petunia asked as she looked down at her sister's child with disdain. She had never much cared for her sister, especially after her sister's abnormality became know. Now that her sister was dead, they were landed with her equally abnormal child.

"We will just leave him shut up in the box," Vernon responded, waving his hand dismissively. "I am not letting that," he said pointing at the unwanted child, "Ruin ours or Dudley's vacation.

Petunia rubbed her hands together smiling at her husband, totally unaware of the malicious gleam in his eye…or purposely ignoring it.

Two days later found there Dursley's pulling into the lodge near the historic Sherwood Forrest. The large resort was first class, Vernon had made sure of that so he could brag when he returned to his office with pictures to show off their elaborate holiday.

He quickly stepped into the main lobby out of the cold winter air. Walking up to the desk he confirmed with the young lady that he, his wife and their small child would be staying for the week. He then ushered his wife and their child into their room, taking quick glances to see if anyone noticed the over large lumpy bag he was caring. No one seemed the least bit suspicious of them, in fact the only looks they got were looks of astonishment as people noticed what looked like a pig in babies clothing. Manners dictated however that they say nothing to this.

That evening Vernon took his wife and child to dinner at the lodge's restaurant, where a very disgruntled server tried desperately to politely deal with the demanding family. They then came back and enjoyed a quiet evening watching the rooms telly.

Vernon smiled down at he watched his chubby son gnaw on his fat fist in his sleep. He then checked to make sure Petunia was asleep before once again picking up the lumpy oversized bag and heading out to the car.

Thirty minutes later, Vernon Dursley made his way back through the snow to his car with a now empty bag. As he slipped into the car he gave a hearty cackle. After three terrifying months they were finally free. Free from the abomination that had been dumped on their door step for them to care for.

Not once had he looked back at the dark haired child he had left in the freezing cold snow bank. He had no concern for the child or what was to become of it, he was elated by the feeling that they no longer housed a manifestation of pure abnormality and freakishness.

Quietly he slipped back into their room with out a single feeling of regret or remorse for the fate he had left the child to. After all those freaks had just left the child on their own doorstep, who is to say that someone or something had not come by and taken to abomination before they found it.

No things were better this way. No his wife would no longer be burdened by her families dark secrete and Dudley would not be contaminated by its freakishness. Things were defiantly better for the Dursleys.

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

The figure moved silently through the night, slipping from shadow to shadow, movement unseen even by the wild life that moved through the night. Moving quickly across the snow, not even marring the pristine powder, the figure made towards it's destination.

Shkaria Nightstar had much news to report to the High-elders when he returned. The dark wizard that had grown in power so much so that he had even threatened the elven kingdoms had indeed been defeated.

An unnatural sound made the night elf freeze where he stood. Scanning the forest for the sound he watched as a muggle moved through the woods. The man's aura pulsed with ill intent as he scrambled back towards the path the muggle's used.

Shkaria watched the man's motor carriage take him away. Curious as to what the muggle had been doing in the forest at night in this cold the elf traced the deep impressions made in the snow. As he reached the end of the trail he looked over the snow bank his eyes widening at what he found.

Anger and rage radiated off the elf as he realized what the muggle had done. Grinding his teeth the elf forced himself to calm down, not wanting to frighten the child as he reached to pick up the boy.

He watched as deep emerald eyes opened and blink up at him. Shkaria smiled brushing the snow littered hair out of the child's eyes, revealing the lighting scar on his forehead. A peculiar scar, especially for a child, though the child's aura did show that he was definitely of wizard kin. Taking the child safely against his chest Shkaria started once more towards the gates of the night elf kingdom.

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

"These are interesting reports you have brought back to us Nightstar. You have made efforts to verify the claims the wizards have made?"

Shkaria was bowed to one knee before the High Elven Counsel. "I have my lords and ladies. All does appear to be as they claim. They are even pursuing the followers, though I fear that they will not do an adequate job of this."

"Do you believe that there are those amidst the former dark wizards regime that will now take his place?"

"No my lord," Shkaria nodded to the elder that had spoken. "It would appear that while this dark lord has been defeated, he will rise again."

There was murmurs among the high counsel over this.

"And who validates this," enquired one of the ladies of the counsel.

"A prophesy made by a wizard kin, verified by the centaur."

There were more murmurs before the counsel quieted again.

"And who Nightstar, do the wizards claim the prophesy depicts?"

Shkaria gave a sad smile was he looked up at them. "A child, the very child who defeated him will also rise to face this dark wizard once more."

"And what do we know of this child?"

"Not much, the wizard kin are being very quiet regarding him. The criers of their lands call him Harry Potter and it is said his family has passed on."

"Is there a away that we may assist this child?"

"No my lady," Shkaria shook his head sadly. "The wizard kin claim they have him well protected. I however tried to locate him to put basic spells on the child, but with so many that have had parents pass on, I was unable to locate him."

"Very well Nightstar, if there is nothing else?"

"Actually my lord," Shkaria pulled back his cloak revealing the child to them. "I found him in the forest, a muggle had abandon him there."

"He is wizard kin," one of the lords replied. "We must send him back to them."

Shkaria frowned as he looked down at the child. He did not want to give the child back to the wizard kin if they were going to hand him over to muggles again.

"Nightstar, this bothers you, giving the child back to the wizard kin?"

Shkaria looked up at the Counsel's High Lady and nodded. "I fear that with all that has happened in the wizard world that they can no longer deal with all the children left behind."

"And what would you have us do," snapped one of the lords.

"If the counsel will allow it – "

"No he is wizard kin, he must go back – "

The High Lady raised her hand for silence. "Nightstar you said the child was abandon by a muggle?"

"Yes my lady."

"And if we were to keep the child here, who would you propose to look after him?" The High lady enquired with a knowing smirk.

"My Lady, though there are many who are better fit to do so, I would request the honor if it were to be allowed."

A smile spread across her face as she listened to the arguments against keeping a wizard child amidst the elven kin. "I think Nightstar," silence feel as the rest of the counsel waited for their lady's decision on the matter, "That you have well earned the honor of raising this child." With that she rose from her position leading the other out of the court.

Shkaria Nightstar looked down into the face of the child that was now his, a broad smile lighting his handsome face.

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Authors Notes:** This is TorringMay's first Harry Potter (though not her last if I have any say) fanfic. It is being written specifically for me (SorringMay her sister). However if you enjoy it, please feel free to review.

Also any typing errors or spelling errors are mine not TorringMay's and please feel free to point them out to us.


	2. Chapter 1

**Title:** Of the Nightstars  
**Narrated: **TorringMay

**Typed by: **Sorringmay  
**Pairing:** Harry/Draco  
**Rating:** PG13 / Teen 

**Disclaimer:** This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. 

**Summary:** After being abandon by the Dursleys as a baby, Harry is raised by another race. After 5 years of odd dreams and magical power surges, his adopted family is allowing him to go to Hogwarts in an attempt to learn to control his powers. 

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Decios Nightstar stretched his long arms over his head as he watched the trainer correct to young elves on how to properly wield the mage daggers.

"They look so young." Decios looked down at the boy who was sitting at his feet. Rashiki Nightstar yawned looking up at his older brother.

"That they do Rash. I can't even recall being that age." Decios sat down on his hanches, cringing as the train knocked one of the young boys on his backside.

"I remember when you were that age," Rash said with a smirk. "You lit half the forests in Britain on fire." Decios cringed recalling the nightmares that had preceded that particular bout of wild magic. An unknown figure holding a stone as they stood in the midst of burned charred remains of the elven lands. The dreams had become so intense that Decios had released his magic. Thankfully the dreams had ended.

"Lets see then the next year you went to the opposite extreme and froze the whole island."

"I did not freeze the whole island, just most of it." Decios knew exactly where this was headed and hoped that the trainers would get to them soon, so he would not get in trouble for beating his sibling up.

"He guys," Both of them looked over their shoulder to watch as Rashiki's twin Staninia heading towards them. "What are we talking about," she inquired sinking down next to them.

"Just the time Decios froze the island."

"Now, now Rash, he didn't freeze all of it. Just most of it."

"Thanks sis, you're a lot of help." Decios said pushing the memory of freezing huge snakes out of his mind.

"Well here is help, the Starlight girls are planning on ambushing you on the way home in an attempt to get you to take them to the leaf turning celebration."

Both boys groaned.

"Oh don't worry Rashiki, they aren't interested in you, just Decios."

"What?" both boys cried drawing a scowl from the trainer.

"Why do all the girls keep going for Decios? It's just not fair," Rash said taking a playful swipe at his brother. He knew how thankful Decios was that he didn't make a big deal out of the fact that they were not the same race. Though Rashiki had to admit, most of the elven girls seemed rather keen to catch the attention of his wizard kin brother.

Not only had Decios managed to master the elven magic and fighting techniques, but he had a look that made him almost exotic where elves were concerned. Of course most of them had never seen wizard kin other than Decios.

Most elves only reached a height of five and a half feet, but Decios was well over six feet tall and while not broad he was thicker muscled than the elven race. He also had a rich coloring to his skin unlike the ghostly moon white of the night elves. Then there were Decios eyes. Elven magic turned an elf's eyes completely black, leaving no white or color. Decios however never turned black, instead the green took on a luminescent glow. Then there was Decios scar. No one was sure how he got it but the lightning bolt scar but in a race that held the power of the elements in such high revere it was seen as a status symbol.

"Decios!"

All three siblings looked up to see their father striding towards them.

"What did you do this time?" Rashiki asked with concern in his voice.

"Nothing not since the water incident a few months ago."

Shkaria came to a stop smiling at his three children fondly. "Decios, you have been summoned by the High Counsel."

Decios paled at these words. He had figured that if he continued to have magical power surges he would be summoned, but still he was not prepared for it.

"Do not worry," his father said placing a hand on his shoulder, "I will be joining you. You didn't think I would let you face those big bad elders by yourself did you?" Decios looked at his father to see a look of mischief on his face.

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

The High Lady smiled down at the young man in front of her. Not once had she ever regretted allowing the boy to stay in the elven lands, despite his unusual bouts with his magic. It was however these bouts along with the yearly letters that had brought her to summon him to the counsel.

"Decios Nightstar," she addressed him as high kneeled respectfully before the counsel, "You have been summoned today in regards to a matter of the utmost importance to us." She paused watching as the young man sucked on his lower lip nervously. "We are concerned with your well being concerning these bouts of wild magic. Each time you have one it is taking longer for you to recuperate." She fought not to laugh as he looked up at her in shock. She was quite certain he thought he was going to be called to task for those incidents.

"As you know Decios, you are the only wizard kin in our lands, as such we know little of how your magic works. We do believe that these surges of magic you experience are caused by a mixture of know how to do elven magic and not knowing how to do wizard kin magic." She stopped and gave him several moments to process this information. Upon seeing him in understanding she continued. "The counsel has decided that you must learn how to control your wizard kin magic. Those we debated for many hours on how best to accomplish this." Gratification came as she watched several counsel members cringe at her words. "Though it is not our most favored method, we have been…reminded…of recent how wizard kin learn."

The high Lady waved her hand to one of the attendants who brought forth several parchments. Taking them the High Lady turned her attention back to the two eleves kneeling in front of them.

"Decios Nightstar, you are aware of how you came to live with the elves are you not?"

"Yes ma'am," replied a soft smooth baritone.

"Very well," she nodded to him, "it was brought to our attention five years ago that the wizard kin were looking for you when an owl appeared bearing a note from a wizarding school called Hogwarts." She sighed and shook her head, they should have told the child then but their arrogance had overridden common sense. "We were negligent to you and responded to the letter stating that we would be training you ourselves. This obviously was folly, and yet for the past five years we have turned down their request to train you." She smiled sadly at him. "This year however we have informed them that you will be joining the wizarding kin at their school in a hope to help you learn to control your wizarding magic."

She watched as father and son looked at each other trying to assimilate all that had been said and what it would mean to their family.

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

"It looks odd Decios," Staninia commented as she ran a hand through her older brother now short black locks. He didn't take offence knowing this was her way of dealing with him leaving. "Will you have to wear their weird clothing too?"

"I would think so," he replied trying to sound more upbeat than he felt. He pulled her into a tight hug, holding her close. "You be good and help mom ok?"

"I will, promise," she said her lashes catching the moisture in her eyes.

"You will show them how elves do it, right?" Rashiki said hitting his brother's shoulder.

"Daggers and bows bro," and pulled him in for a hug. "Keep those trolls away from Stani for me ok?"

Rashiki pulled his twin to his side watching as their older brother stepped up to the fireplace where their father held some odd powder. Taking a handful he tossed the powder into the flames and spoke the words "Diagon Alley." With a swish their brother was gone.

"Take care of you mother till I come back," Shkaria instructed his children before following his oldest son to the wizarding world.

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Decios stumbled out of the flames into a dingy room. There were a number of tables set up with various people sitting around them, most barley acknowledging his entry. He stood up and dusted the ash off of his clothing waiting for his father when the man behind the bar caught sight of him.

"Bless me can it be," the hunch backed old man made his way towards Decios an awe struck look on his face. His father had told him elves rarely ventured into the wizarding world and that they were likely to get some odd looks, but this was just creepy.

"Bless me it is," the old man said clapping his hands together, drawing the attention of everyone in the room, "Harry Potter!"

Suddenly the room came to life as everyone made their way towards him trying to get a better look. There were cries of "It is him," and "you came back" none of which made the least bit of sense to him.

"Decios?"

Decios turned to face his father who was now emerging from the flames, a sigh of relief pressed through his lips.

"Is something the matter?" His father asked the patrons of the establishment.

"He's Harry Potter, he's Harry Potter," the old man cried pointing at Decios. Shkaria looked at his soon trying to recall where he had heard that name spoken before. He was saved however by his son.

"Who is Harry Potter and why do you think I am he?" Decios asked.

"Why you got rid of He-who-should-not-be-named," said a witch near his elbow. Decios gave her a strange look before turning his attention to his father who had a very odd look on his face.

"By the stars above Decios, I never considered…" Shkaria's voice trailed off as he thought back to the information he had gathered so many years ago. Finally looking at his son, his eyes feel on the lightening bolt scar and realization hit him. "By the starts Decios."

"Father," he said almost panicked, "Father I don't understand."

Shkaria shook his head to clear it. This was something that had waited this long, it could wait a few more hours. First Decios needed his school supplies, then they could speak of these things.

"We will discuss this, but first we need to take care of your purchases. I must visit Gringots first."

Decios was thankful for something he knew of. Gringots was run by goblins, overseeing the monies of all those in the magical communities.

Following his father out the door the came to a small area facing a brick wall. Raising his hand his father request the stone and mortar to move opening an arch that lead to a very busy street, a sign reading Diagon alley over head. It was nothing like the quiet eleven markets as witches and wizards bustled around while children ran to and fro, their mothers trying to keep them inline.

"Welcome to Diagon Alley Decios."

"Nice, can we leave now," Decios asked giving his father a grin. Shkaria just laughed as he made his way towards the tall white building. It did not take long for the exchange of currency, the elves having a much better repute with the goblins then wizard kin. Upon exiting Shkaria pulled out the parchment that listed all the items his son would need for school.

"Well you will need wizarding robes," Shkaria commented pointing to the list then nodding towards a shop not to far off. "Shall we."

Decios headed for the shop his father following, looking over the list. "Amazing all the things wizards need for magic," his father commented as they reached the shop.

Decios opened the door just as a woman did, there children his age in toe. Bowing he held the door for her smiling as she smacked the red haired boy with her saying something about "that's what proper manners are."

Decios waited for his father to enter before following. No sooner had the door shut when a lilting tenor voice flowed through the shop.

"…and I am not a child mother, there is no reason I can't do my shopping on my own."

Decios heard a tisking sound, "your mother is right dear, no one is suppose to be out alone – "

"Watch where you are sticking those pins," cried the tenor voice. A moment later Decios was greeted by the sight of a pale teenage boy who had a pointed face and platinum blond hair. His grey eyes moved over his reflection before something else caught his attention.

"Mother if you are wondering what the smell is its mudblood." The sneer that came across the handsome face looked very out of place to Decios, but from the reaction of the two red-haired teenagers, the boy's insult was a truly vial one.

Decios watched as the red heads pulled sticks out pointing them at the pale boy, wondering what sort of weapon they were.

"Mr. Malfoy, that kind of language is not necessary," a woman said as she came around a rack of robes. From the tape measure hanging around her neck and the numerous pins on her sleeve, Decios figured she was the shop owner.

"You wouldn't dare do magic out of school," the one named Malfoy started when Decios father cleared his throat, drawing everyone's attention to him.

"My apologies for interrupting your…conversation," Shkaria said in a mellow tone, but my son is in need of school robes for Hogwarts, where might we find these?"

Everyone stared at the elf in shock. It was apparent none of them had ever seen an elf before and were rather awe struck. Shkaria however was looking at the pale teenager, or more specifically his left arm. The general aura of the boy was a mixture of fear and pride, but the aura that pulsed from his left arm was evil.

"Come along Draco, I do not care for the type of cliental this shop caters to." A tall blonde woman stepped into view a look of disdain on her face as she sneered at Shkaria, but her aura was one of protection and desperation.

Decios and Shkaria watched them leave, both wearing frowns.

"What my son did you make of that?" he asked in the elven tongue as the shop owner ushered Decios onto a stool, the tape measure coming to life to measure him.

"I saw a boy who is prideful and prejudice, and a mother who is arrogant."

"And what did you see with your magic?" Shkaria asked his son.

"The boy is innocence, though not naïve, the mother is fearful."

Shkaria nodded. He watched as the seamstress prepared robes for his son, while allowing his magic to expand beyond the walls of the building. What he found terrified him. He and Decios were definitely going to have a talk this evening.

The rest of the days shopping was fairly uneventful, with the exception of their trip into the Magical Menagerie pet shop. After reading the notice about pets that were allowed, Shkaria and Decios decide that an owl would be good, allowing them to stay in contact. Decios picked out a beautiful white owl. All was fine until the snake at the counter decided to start a conversation with the elf and his son.

For some odd reason it bothered the wizard kin that elves could communicate with animals. The clerk in the shop was no exception showing them out as soon as they paid.

With all their shopping finished they made their way back to the Leaky Cauldron and up to the room they would be staying the night at. Shkaria watched as Decios carefully tended to his owl making sure she was comfortable before turning to his father.

"Why is everyone here filled with so much fear father?" he asked sinking to sit cross legged on the floor. "It's not because we are here is it?"

"No Decios," Shkaria said shaking his head. "I think it best if I start at the beginning."

"And what is the beginning."

"It all started when a dark wizard, he was beginning to take control when one day he was defeated."

"Ok, seams fairly simple to me."

"If only my son. While this dark lord was defeat he was not destroyed, and I fear he has come back."

"So why not get the one to defeat him in the first place to take care of him?"

Shkaria smiled at the boy sitting in front of him. "Well the one who defeated him was a small child."

Decios eye grew large as he stared at his father, "A great dark wizard was defeated by a child. He must have become a powerful wizard then."

"Yes Decios he did, he became a very powerful wizard."

"So what is the problem?"

"He doesn't know who he is or even what he is."

Decios dropped onto his back looking up at the elf, "I guess that would be a problem. So who is this savior of the wizarding world?"

"His name," Shkaria said bracing himself, "is Harry Potter."

"Harry Potter, hey wait isn't that…" Decios sat bolt upright. "No!"

"Yes Decios," Shkaria said leaning forward "and this is the mark he left when you defeated him." A finger rested on his son's scar.

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Authors Notes:** This is TorringMay's first Harry Potter (though not her last if I have any say) fanfic. It is being written specifically for me (SorringMay her sister). However if you enjoy it, please feel free to review.


	3. Chapter 2

**Title:** Of the Nightstars  
**Narrated: **TorringMay

**Typed by: **Sorringmay  
**Pairing:** Harry/Draco  
**Rating:** PG13 / Teen

**Disclaimer:** This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

**Warning:** This story is not to cannon. It will however have some spoilers to HBP. Please do not expect it to follow the story of HBP though.

**Summary:** After being abandon by the Dursleys as a baby, Harry is raised by another race. After 5 years of odd dreams and magical power surges, his adopted family is allowing him to go to Hogwarts in an attempt to learn to control his powers.

**Phonetic Pronunciations:**

Shkaria: Shh-car-ee-a

Decios: De-see-oss

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**CHAPTER 2**

"I think father that perhaps you should start over again," Decios commented looking at his father in disbelief. "With a bit more detail this time."

Shkaria smiled at his son's antics. "Decios you must understand that my knowledge of what took place is limited. Between the elves not getting involved until they were endangered and the wizard kin not being overly forth coming with information I may not have all the pertinent information."

Decios nodded his head to indicate that he understood.

"As I said there was a dark wizard, he called himself Voldemort, who began to come into power I think even before I or your true parents were born. He was very cunning and very sly, working in secrecy at first before becoming bolder in his efforts. By the time the wizarding world was truly confronted by him, he had become very powerful."

"And the wizarding kin did not try to stop him?"

"I they did try, but between the forces he had drawn to him, his own power and his shrewdness he had become almost unstoppable. That was when we elves started to fell the danger. I was sent out to gather information to see how we could help the wizard kin."

Decios leaned back on his forearms brow furrowed in thought. "Why did it take the elves so long to become involved."

With a sign Shkaria ran a hand through his hair. "For several reasons. As you have seen, when there is an emergency in the elven kingdoms all the houses come together to resolve the situation. We were expecting the wizard kin to do they same. They didn't." Decios frown as Shkaria shook his head. "Then there is the fact that both wizard kin and elves are suspicious of one another. Wizard kin can be…prejudice, and elves have long felt the persecution of this prejudice, as have many other races."

"So what happen after you were sent?"

Again Shkaria chuckled knowing how Decios would react. "Well I came to the wizard kin to find that the dark wizard had been defeated. He was defeated by a child barley over a year old."

Decios did not disappoint his father, scowling darkly. "I am supposedly that child?"

"Yes Decios you are. From what I was able to learn your family was betrayed and the dark wizard killed your parents who were protecting you." Decios frowned a somber look about him. "When he came after you though Decios, something happened. Instead of killing you the dark wizard was defeated."

"Why?" Decios asked confused, "Why try and kill me? Why did it not work?"

"The first question I can answer, the second I can not. As to why, it is due to a prophesy."

Decios scowled at him again. "Is? as in the prophesy is still in effect?"

The elf smiled sadly, "yes, it is still in effect. While the first part of the prophesy has been fulfilled, the second half has not."

"And this prophesy is?"

"That the dark wizard would mark one his equal," Shkaria paused and pointed to the lightning scar, "and that nether could live whilst the other is alive."

"What!" Decios sat up once again almost snarling.

"I verified the prophesy with the centaur."

"Great so now not only am I having freak magic surges, raised by elves and being sent to live in a world I don't understand, I have a depraved dark wizard after my blood." Decios shook his head in disgust. "Anything else you want to add? There isn't some rouge dragon that is after me is there?"

"Not to my knowledge," Shkaira laughed.

"Ok so why couldn't he kill me or what ever?"

"Or what ever? My dear Decios, you are already starting to sound like a wizard kin."

Decios stuck out his tongue in response.

"No one is sure. when I asked the wizard kin they said they could tell me nothing, but then they would not tell me where you were either."

"Tell you where I was? They did not give me to you to raise?"

"No child, though I did go looking for you, but with so many children having lost their parents you were impossible to find."

"If you couldn't find me…"

Now Shkaria sighed again, he knew he would one day have to explain how Decios came to live with the elves. "As I was returning to the kingdom I saw a muggle leaving the forest. It was odd to have muggles in the forest at night during the winter season so I went to investigate. I found that he had left you in a snow bank."

"A snow bank? A muggle?" Decios shook his head not understanding.

"I do not know how you came to be with muggles, or why they left you, but I found you and brought you with me to the counsel. We did not know who you were, only that you had been abandon."

"Well then maybe I am not this Harry Pot - "

Shkaria shook his head, "You are Harry Potter, the scar is proof of that. Though I must admit I had forgotten the name till today, and never did it occur to me that the child I was raising was Harry Potter."

"But maybe the scar - "

"Decios, do you recall us talking about magic scripting and how it could not lie?" He waited for his son to confirm this. "I never bothered to check the parchment from the wizard kin for your school till we reached the bank." With that he handed over the parchment. Green eyes scanned the letter taking in the bold print that declared him as Harry Potter.

"So now what?" Decios said sounding defeated.

"Now you go to school and learn."

"But won't they all expect me to be this Harry Potter?

The elf laughed. "Decios you are Harry Potter, and he is no different then Decios Nightstar., just as I am Raven to the wizard kin and Shkaria to elves. You do not have to change who you are."

Decios snorted. Shkaria ruffled his now short black locks. "You will do fine my son, but you have much to think on. Try to get some rest."

Green eye glared at the elf who only smiled back at him before stretching out on his bed staring at the ceiling. Decios pulled himself up and dropped onto his own bed grumbling about life in general.

"They are all going to call me Harry Potter aren't they?" he finally asked after some time.

"I think probably only Harry, but yes. Most Wizards have difficulty pronouncing our names. After all it the Merlin who started calling my kin the Nightstars."

Decios rolled his eyes. While he wasn't happy to be leaving his family and home, his sense of adventure and curiosity had him looking forward to his time with the wizard kin.

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

He opened his eyes to find himself in a dark room, the only light being provided by two torches just out of his range of his peripheral vision. In front of him stood two men dressed in black robes, their faces covered by white skeletal masks. Between them was a filthy man cowering on his knees.

Oddly there was a feeling of elation at the man's fear, confusing Decios as he looked on to the scene.

"So Karkaroff, you thought you could escape me." The words left his mouth but they were not his words, nor his voice, further confusing the young wizard. "Did you really think you could elude me Igor?"

"No my lord," was the terrified response.

A snarl curled his lip at the lie, a burst of rage feeling him. "Do not lie to me. You thought I would be to busy to notice one betraying their oath to me." Vile thoughts of ways to torment the man that cowered in front of him tumbled before his minds eye as he decided which form of punishment best suited the man.

"Please my lord - " the man begged before one of the subordinates kicked him.

"How dare you address the dark lord…"

Realization hit Decios at those words, a terror of his own filling him. He was in the dark wizards mind, seeing and feeling what the evil creature was experiencing. He was truly evil, Decios could feel it, it was almost tangible in the air.

"You will pay for this insubordination," the dark lord hissed lowering his wand towards the man. Before Decios could comprehend a white blast connected with the man making him shriek and writhe in pain from his position on the floor.

Decios felt a rage building inside of himself as he felt the dark wizard reveal in another's pain and suffer.

:_Stop it!:_ he snapped mentally and the torture was brought to a halt as a sense of surprise flooded through the dark lord.

:_Potter_: There was almost a sense of glee in the mental acknowledgement. Decios could feel the dark lord trying to trap him, but the method was crude. It took several more moments for the elf raised boy to realize that this Voldemort was using wizard kin magic to try and trap him, but the young wizard could see the spirit magic that flowed through them giving him the reassurance he needed that he could withdraw to his own mind when ever he chose to.

:_So you are the one to blame for my true parents death_: It was not a question and his confidence seemed to unnerve the evil creature. :_I must say, I was expecting more_.: He was gratified with the rage that coursed through the dark lord at that comment. :_Sad that they had to die to something so pathetic as you_.:

:Pathetic: was the mental replay, he could feel the snarl forming on the non-human lips. :_I'll show you pathetic_: With that the wand arched back towards the prone wizard giving Decios a split second to respond. In an act of sure desperation he forced his thoughts through the dark wizard's body stilling his hand. The shriek that filled the air startled all three men in front of them who were totally oblivious to the mental conversation taking place.

Decios did not wait for Voldemort to recover, instead acted in the only way he knew how. With easy born from many years of practice, Decios forced pillars of flames to erupt around the dark lord's victim. With a push of wind he forced the man to his feet, watching with satisfaction as the flames produced a corridor allowing the man to stumble away.

Decios smiled mental in gratification when he saw the man disappear from site, escaping his captors. An even greater sense of triumph came as the dark lord screeched his rage.

:_You no longer seem to be in an amicable mood_: Decios metally chortled:_I think we will have to continue this another time_.: With that Decios with drew back to his own mind feeling rather please with himself.

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Decios blinked open green eyes as he stretched his arms over his head, a feeling of satisfaction still running through him, leaving a smile on his face.

"What did you do?" came a strong admonishing tone from across the room.

Decios turned onto his side to look at his elven father. "It would seem that I am able to communicate with this dark lord."

"Excuse me?" was the clipped response at Shkaria looked at his son flabbergasted.

"Seems as though I have a connection with him, took a trip through his depraved mind last night, pissed him off too."

The elf's eyes were round with astonishment and fear. "What? How?"

Decios sat up stretching his arms over his head again till his back popped. "He had some guy he was going to do all sorts of depraved things to, you know blood and torture. I kind of interfered and this Voldewarts victim escaped." Decios smiled deviously at his father, "His a bit pissed now because of it."

Shkaria ran a hand through his hair before looking at his son shaking his head. "You do realize that he now knows you are alive."

"He would have learned anyway if they are going to call me this Harry Potter at school. I don't think its something I will be able to hide. Besides this may be fun as well as useful."

The elf sighed, rolling his eyes. "Well get up with you. We might as well get ready, you are suppose to meet with a representative from the school today. They will escort you to the school."

Decios furrowed his brow at the abrupt change of subject. He nodded to his father and got up heading for the bathroom.

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

"Raven Nightstar?" The balding red haired man gave the elf a genuine smile. Shkaria took a moment to look over the man's aura and returned the smile. The man's aura was one of genuine kindness and caring, with a tinge of fear mostly for his family but also for other living creatures.

"I am he," The elf said accepting the man's hand. Shkaria never did quit understand this custom of the wizard kin but did not mind the greeting. "This is my son," he said gesturing to the dark haired young man behind him. "I believe you know him as Harry Potter." He chuckled at the snort his son gave.

"A pleasure indeed Mr. Potter," replied the man who held out his hand. Decios, or Harry shook it giving his father a wary look at the odd custom. "I am Arthur Weasley, and this ' the man said pulling a tall gangly red headed boy forward, "Is my son Ron."

Ron nodded and gave a half smile, obviously embraced by the whole situation. Harry nodded back not sure how else he was suppose to react.

"And this young lady is Hermonie Granger."

The short brunette stepped forward and held out her hand. "A pleasure to meet you both," she said congenially.

"You are of muggle decent," Shkaria commented with a raised eyebrow. Heromie frowned out him dropping her hand. "I did not mean disrespect miss. I find that muggle are a bit more accepting of other races. It is a very good trait." At this the witch smiled.

Arthur smiled at the group before ushering them towards the entrance of the Leaky Cauldron where two cars awaited the entourage. Harry looked at the cars with interest. He had been told about the muggle contraption, but never before had he seen one. The dark green car hummed to life and pulled away from the Leak Cauldron. Harry watched for several moments as buildings and people flashed by.

"How does it move without equines to pull it?" he asked to those in the car with him. He had already searched the vehicle to see if it ran by magic, but other than the simple enlarging charm he could find none.

"It has an in-jeen in it that makes it move," replied Mr. Weasley proudly.

"Oh," Harry replied still confused.

"An engine," Hermonie commented upon seeing his still confused look, "is a muggle device that uses a power source to make it go."

This at least made a bit more sense and Harry nodded to her in thanks.

It was not long before they pulled up to another building where there was a mass scurrying of bodies trying to get to and from. Harry listened as trunks were pulled out of the cars and placed on to another muggle contraption called a trolley. With much discussion about a platform they all made their way into the busy building.

Harry was overwhelmed by all of the muggles grabbing a hold of his father's arm so he would not get separated as he looked around. He suddenly found himself looking straight into a brick wall. He watched as The red haired boy Ron stepped through the wall, followed by a red haired girl and then Hermonie. Looking at his father questioningly, he noticed for the first time that the muggles did not seem to notice them, especially his father.

"What do you see," Shkaria asked him.

"A wall, though since you are asking and what I saw I would presume an illusion." He was rewarded with a smile as his father pushed him towards the seemingly solid object.

As he passed through the wall he saw a sigh proclaiming it to be Platform 9 ¾. Before him was a huge contraption painted a brilliant red color. Eye large he turned to look at his father.

"What is that?" he inquired incredulously.

"I believe it is what they call a train, but I could be mistaken," the elf replied wrinkling his nose at the putrid smell emitted by the piece of machinery.

"And I am to ride on it, or in it?" Harry shook his head. Really what was wrong with these wizard kin that they had to use all these contraptions? Wouldn't carriages drawn by hippogriphs and unicorns have worked?

"I do believe that is the idea," Shkaria said frowning. "I do not understand this notion of the wizard kin, nor do I try."

Any further comment was cut off as Harry was elbowed out of the way by the tall blond boy from the robe shop. Harry watched as he stormed toward the train, a group of house elves following with his trunk and owl cage.

"He is not very polite is he?" Harry commented with a frown.

"He is afraid. A trait of wizard kin. They think if they show kindness they are weak, that and the fear issue."

"Ahh," Harry said, "If you don't know what it is it scares you, if it scares you, hate it, then it can't hurt you. What a wonderful lie to tell ones self."

"Perhaps," Shkaria said looking over the blond boys aura, "He does not know that he has nothing to fear. After all the more he knows the less he has to fear." Harry nodded understanding the meaning of his father's words. It was something they spoke of often as he grew up, since elves tended to fear that he was human and not elven.

"Perhaps I will have an opportunity to teach him."

Shkaria nodded looking at his son and notice the swirl of green energy that flowed around him. That in itself was not unusual as this was his son's normal aura. The oddity was the tendrils of silver that pulsed through it momentarily…and how the blond boy's silver aura had shots of green pulse through it at the same time.

"Is something the matter father?"

Shkaria smiled at his son. "No just thinking, you know what your mother says about that."

"Yeah that you shouldn't," Harry snapped with a devious glint in his eyes. Shkaria only snorted. "You will send Hedwig to me?" Harry truly hoped his snowy owl would be able to join him.

"Of course. I do expect to hear of all your adventures at this school. Decios…I do hope not to hear that you have started pranking your first day there though." Harry raised an eyebrow at his father. "At least give the wizard kin a week before you start in." Harry laughed as he hugged his father good-bye before heading tentatively to the train contraption.

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Thank you everyone for your reviews. Please feel free to leave more, we love hearing from you. We do hope you are enjoying the story.**

**TorringMay and SorringMay**


	4. Chapter 3

**Title:** Of the Nightstars  
**Narrated: **TorringMay

**Typed by: **Sorringmay  
**Pairing:** Harry/Draco  
**Rating:** PG13 / Teen

**Disclaimer:** This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

**Warning:** This story is not to cannon. It will however have some spoilers to HBP. Please do not expect it to follow the story of HBP though.

**Summary:** After being abandon by the Dursley's as a baby, Harry is raised by another race. After 5 years of odd dreams and magical power surges, his adopted family is allowing him to go to Hogwarts in an attempt to learn to control his powers.

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**CHAPTER 3**

Harry stepped aboard the scarlet train wrinkling his nose as the pungent smell of oil, metal, leather and wood cleaner that assaulted his offended appendage. He made his way down the hall looking into the individual compartments, taking note of all the other children on boards chatting happily with friends and class mates.

Some gave him curious glances, others smiled in greeting, and there were a few who ignored him all together, to busy with finding a place to sit or storing away luggage. As he himself made his way down the hall, a red head stepped in front of him.

"There you are Harry," said the red head. "Hermione and I saved you a seat in our compartment."

Harry wasn't sure if it was the calling of his name, or just the overly cheerful voice of Ron Weasley that brought the attention to him, it did not take long however for someone to spot the tell all scar on his forehead. The corridor broke out in whispers of "It's Harry Potter," and "The-boy-who-lived."

"Bugger off, all of you," snapped Ron to those in the hall. "Last thing he needs you lot bugging him."

Harry smiled his thanks as he ducked into the compartment Ron indicated. Hermione was already seated a book held loosely in her hand as she watched them enter. "Ron," she said in a chiding tone, "That is no way for a perfect to act."

"But 'Mione, that were being bloody gits to Harry."

Harry watched Ron take the seat next to Hermione as he pushed his trunk into its spot before taking the seat opposite of them. "Is everyone likely to respond that way?" he inquired feeling a bit a trepidation as the pair exchanged a look.

"Oh Harry I wouldn't worry about it to much. Once you are sorted into your house they will help you settle in." Harry raised an eyebrow at Hermione's comment but said nothing.

"Yeah, bet you're in Gryffindor, after all you defeated you-know-who and he was a slimy Slytherin."

Sorting, houses, Gryffindor, Slytherin? Harry had no idea what either of his companions were speaking of. "I'm sorry but what do you mean by sorted?"

"Oh mate, that's right you don't know," cried Ron softly. "Being sorted tells you which of the four houses you are in."

Well he supposed that made some since, but he still did not understand. Hermione, seeing his confused look shook her head at Ron before explaining. "There are four houses at Hogwarts. Each house is like a segregate family that helps you through the school year. You can earn or loose points for your house depending on your behavior." She took a breath looking to see if Harry was following. Smiling when she saw he was she continued. "as Ron said there are four houses. Hufflepuff is known for its friendship and loyalty, Ravenclaw's are smart and detailed, Gryffindor is brave and courageous and then there is Slytherin who are – "

"Slime foul loathsome prats," Ron burst in.

"Ronald!" Hermione huffed in exsasperation. "Slytherin is known for being sly and cunning." The last words were snapped towards Ron.

"Come on 'Mione, ever single witch and wizard that's ever gone bad has come form that house."

Harry was a bit taken back by the amount of venom the Ron's voice held. While there were people he didn't particularly care for in the elven kingdom, he could not recall ever feeling so upset with someone to speak of them in the manner that Ron was speaking of this house they were discussing.

"What house are you in?" he asked trying to draw his two companions to a more pleasant topic.

Ron smiled proudly, "Gryffindor mate." He pointed to his trunk which bore a red and gold emblem of a lion on it. "We have had some of the best adventures, plus we have put the Slytherin's in there place the last few years."

Hermione rolled her eyes at Ron's words before commenting. "Each year we earn house points to when the house cup. Four of the last five years Gryffindor won."

"The only reason we didn't win fourth year," Ron interjected, "was do to the tri-wizard tournament."

"Tri-wizard tournament? What is that?" The thought of a magic tournament was exhilarating. He would like to participate in it if he could.

"Well," Hermione said with a slight frown, "see the tournament doesn't happen often," Harry frowned as his hopes were dashed, "and that year didn't go as it was suppose to. See the Goblet of fire pick a champion for each of the three schools, but or friend Neville also was picked. It was an elaborate trick to being back the Dark Lord." The last words were said in a mere whisper.

Furrowing his brow Harry stared at the brunette. "How would a tournament bring him back?"

Ron and Hermione exchanged a meaningful look before turning back to him. "They used the tournament mate to kidnap Neville. Almost killed Neville but then one of those freak storm things happened. Neville said that lightning started shooting down all around him keeping him safe, but…"

Watching as the red-head ran a hand through his shaggy locks, Harry thought about what had been said. It sounded far to close to one of his dreams that had resulted in a magic surge.

"Sorry mate, it just that it was not …it was hard for us. Neville is so…well he is really nice and he is shy and to have he-who-must-not-be-named do that to him, to cut him and…it's just hard."

Shaking his head that he understood he quietly watched as Hermione rested her head against Ron's shoulder.

It was in that moment that their solitude was interrupted.

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Several compartments from Harry, Ron and Hermione's a dark haired girl sat running her fingers through the soft white-blond hair of her friend who's head was currently resting in her lap as the rest of his long lean body stretched out across the bench. Pansy Parkinson was worried about her friend as she felt how strained his muscles were as he rested against her.

She looked up as the door slid open permitting the dark skinned Blaise Zabini. The sixth year Slytherin was looking none to pleased as he forced the lumbering bodies of Vincent Crabbe and Gregory Goyle to scoot over so he could sit down. A look of disgust crossed his handsome face as he watched his seat mates shove enormous amounts of sweets in their mouths.

"Where have you been," Draco's voice drawled through the compartment as he watched Blaise through heavily lidded eyes. "Chasing the red-head?"

"Blaise," Pansy snapped staring at the boy across from her, "You are not chasing after that blood-traiter are you?"

Blaise rolled his eyes at her before sneering, "Pansy you no better than that. I have far to much pride to stoop so low as to be interested in the likes of a Weasley."

"That's why you are always staring at her isn't it," was Draco's knowing response.

"Bloody hell Malfoy, you know I'm not about to chase a tainted skirt." Blaise huffed at them turning his nose up.

Pansy smirked looking coyly across the way. "Then where were you?" she inquired in a sickly sweet voice.

Rich brown eyes narrowed on her. "I happened to be checking out the rumors that one Harry Potter was aboard the train."

It was Pansy's turn to roll her eyes. "Please Blaise we all know that the brat died as a baby. The ministry just uses his name to keep people from knowing the truth." In her rant, Pansy had failed to notice that Draco had gone ridge.

"What did you find out," snapped the blond as he sat up, his eyes taking a dangerous glint to them.

Blaise watched him warily for a minute, but seeing that the anger was not directed towards him, he responded. "Well there is a boy fitting his description sharing the compartment with Weasel and Mud-blood. Even has the scar," he finished, tossing Pansy a superior look.

"Oh please you know it is just a hoax – "

"Pansy shut up." Draco barked giving her a dirty look as he snarled. "The Dark Lord himself said that Potter was alive and it's his fault that my father is in Azkaban."

Pansy's mouth hung open, though she was not sure if it was because Draco had referred to actually talking with the Dark Lord or the Potter was alive."

"How could Potter be responsible?" Blaise asked quickly holding his hands in front of him as Draco turned his angry eyes on him. "I mean how did he do it. I only know that the Ministry flooded."

Draco watched him for several seconds before answering. "The Dark Lord said Potter's magic signature was all over the flood of water that trapped my father and the rest. It's Potter's fault," he finished with a growl.

The ferocity in Draco's voice was enough to stop even Vincent and Greg from their snack binge, as they looked to their leader curiously. A charged silence filled the compartment till Draco surged to his feet striding the short distance towards the door. "Where are they? He demanded.

Blaise told him as he watched the blond stock from the room like a cat on the hunt. His gaze swept back across the compartment to Pansy watching the girl's worried face. He watched as her eyes went out of focus for a moment then snapped back to look at him horrified.

"Get everyone out of the hall!" she yelled at him as she ran for the door to yell at several third year Ravenclaw's to get back into their compartment. Blaise having witnessed Pansy's premonitions before, hurried to clear out the hall in the opposite direction.

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Draco Malfoy slammed the door to the compartment open his eyes searching out his prey as his pointed handsome face twisted in a gruesome mask of hatred. Eyes landing on the dark haired boy he stepped all the way into the compartment, his wand forced into the stunned boy's face.

"Potter," he snarled his eyes glaring daggers, "It's all your fault," he screeched. "They said it was your magic signature, it's your fault." The boy's voice grew stronger and more enraged with every word.

Harry's eyes grew wide as he realized the blond boy's verbal assault was directed towards him. He watched as the wand was lowered towards his face his own eyes narrowing as he realized the danger he was in. Immediately his magic activated as his trainers had taught him. Recognizing that not only was he and possibly those in the compartment with him, in danger from the screaming boy, but there were two more large boys right behind him, still standing in the hall.

His father had already explained to him that most wizards could not do magic with out a wand, and seeing as the blond was slightly shorter and more petite, Harry figured the best way to deal with him was to physically restrain him. He would have to use magic to deal with the other two boys, who were both cracking their knuckles readying to back up their friend.

Harry, never taking his eyes off the blond, noticed the sound of Ron starting to stand, drawing the blond boy's attention. With a single swift movement, Harry grabbed the boy's wand hand wrenching it so that he would not be able to perform any spells, as he spun the other boy around pinning him against the wall.

Seeing their friend and leader in trouble, the other two boys surge forward, but Harry released his magic focusing on forcing a strong wind through the corridor. The overwhelming gusts of wind picked the rotund boys up and flung them down the hall as if they were mere rag dolls. The sound of splintering wood was lost on Harry as he turned his attention to the boy he had pinned against the wall.

He maneuvered his body forcing the blond into a spread eagle position as he lowered his face next to the others ear. "I don't know why you chose to attack me, nor do I care at the moment. Just understand that if you attempt to bring harm to any around me I will make you pay for it." Then as deftly as he had trapped the boy, Harry thrust him into the hall, slamming their compartment door shut.

He turned back to the pair who were both looking at him wide eyed.

"Blimey Harry that was amazing," Ron whispered as Harry retook his seat.

"Amazing," Hermione cried, "He just attacked another student."

Ron's mouth dropped open for a moment before replying, "Malfoy attacked him first 'Mione. You didn't expect him to just sit there while the ferret hexed him did you."

"What about Crabbe and Goyle?" exclaimed the near hysterical girl. "What about them?"

"Hermione," Harry said softly, "I can guarantee you that they had just as much intention of hurting not only me but you and Ron as well."

Hermione turned a disbelieving face towards him, "and how can you tell that?" she demanded.

"Their aura's showed it," Harry said matter of fact.

Both goggled at him a minute before Ron sputtered out a startled "what?"

"I saw their auras, they were planning on causing as much damage as they could, too all three of us."

"You can see auras?" Hermione asked in astonishment.

Harry scratched the back of his neck as the last of the adrenaline drained off. "Well," he replied hesitantly, "I can't see them like my father does; I have to use my magic so it's different."

He heard Ron swallow audibly as Hermione started to flip through one of her books. Pulling at his lower lip he watched them wondering why his ability to see auras bothered them.

"Here it is," the girl said pushing her finger into the page. "Oh my," she looked up at Harry shocked before looking back at her book. "It says here that one must use the element of spirit to see auras."

"Merlin could do that," Ron said with a matter-of-fact look.

"Ron," chided Hermione, "That is just a myth. Honestly, you will believe anything."

At this Harry smiled. "Actually Hermione, the elves taught Merlin too. The Nightstars and the Sunchasers taught Merlin how to use several of the elements."

Harry spent most of the rest of the trip informing his new friends about the history of Merlin as he had been taught by the elves.

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

"Thestrals," Harry smiled as he looked over the gleaming scales as several of the animals flexed there large black wings.

"What are you on about mate?" Ron said passing him headed towards one of the carriages.

"The thestrals pulling the carriage," Harry said looking at his new friend baffled.

"Harry," Hermione said cautiously, "There is nothing pulling the carriage. I think Dumbledore – " Before she could finish Harry dragged her over to one of the animals offering his hand for it to smell. It huffed in a few breaths before nuzzling his hand. He then took Hermione's hand and ran it along the scaled flank.

"Oh," Hermione yelped in surprise drawing her hand back staring at the place in front of her. "How? I can't…" She looked up at Harry for an explanation.

"What's the matter mud-blood, afraid of a little magic?" Draco Malfoy sauntered past them shooting Harry a deadly look before sneering at Hermione.

Harry smirked. "You can't see them either," he said in a knowing voice.

The blond wizard spun around to snarl at Harry. "There is nothing there Potter, even a child can see that." The interaction between the two wizards was quickly drawing the attention of the rest of the students, especially after the rumors of the incident on the train.

Harry's smirk turned into a wicked smile as his own green eyes locked on to those of grey. "So since you can't see them what does that make you, senile?" He watched as the blond's nostrils flared in anger, noticing the movement that indicated he was reaching for his wand.

Harry reached for the spirit element in each of the equestrian animals, spreading it like a blanket over those looking on. Shocked gasps and a few startled yelps were heard around them, but Draco Malfoy refused to take his eyes off the green pair standing so defiantly in front of him.

With several gentle sounds made in the back of his throat, Harry asked the thestral closest to Draco to nudge the boy. As the animal turned towards them it decided instead to nip at the arm that now held the wand. Draco turned his head to snap at who ever was pulling on his sleeve to see the large scaly head. With a yelp he jumped back tripping on his robes to land hard on his backside, causing all those around him to burst into laughter.

With a chuckle of his own, Harry vaulted into one of the carriages waiting for Hermione and Ron to join him. The brunette had a broad smile on her face and Ron was still roaring with laughter when they reached the castle.

"Come on Harry," Hermione called as they reached the entrance. "Professor McGonagall wants to meet with you before you are sorted."

Harry followed the bushy hair down a side hall and into a classroom where a very stern looking witch stood waiting for them. "Mr. Potter," said the witch who despite being shorter than Harry still managed to give the impression of looking down on him. "Welcome to Hogwarts. It is rather unusual to have a student start as late as you have, so we will wait until all the other students are sorted before I will call your name." With that she lead him down another passage into a large room with four long tables, already filled with students. The professor indicated that was to remain as she disappeared behind another door across the hall.

Within moments she returned leading two lines of very frightened young students. She stopped them abruptly in front of the head table where all the teachers were seated looking down on them. Professor McGonagall then came forward with a stool and a battered hat which she place for all to see.

Harry watched in fascination as his magic could _see_ the hat pulsing with life. Suddenly the hat began to sing a song about unity. While Harry was lost to many of the references he understood the theme and wondered at the article of clothing's insistence to unite. Once it was finished McGonagall stepped forward calling each child up placing the hat on their head. It did not take long for Harry to make the connection between the name called out and the table the children went too afterwards. As the last of the first years promptly took off towards the Hufflepuff table a tall slender man with long silver-grey hair and beard stood holding up his hands for silence.

"It is always an honor to have new students join us and this year we have the privilege of having a new student joining the ranks of our sixth years." With that the old man gestured to the stern witch.

"Potter, Harry."

There was an immediate clamber as student tried to get a better look at the tall dark haired wizard boy who made his way to the stool. Sitting down he waited for the hat to descend, anticipation dancing through him.

'_Well, well, well. It's about time Mr. Potter,_' said a voice into his mind.

'_Hello hat,_' he thought back mentally smiling.

'_Cheeky aren't you,_' was the amused reply. '_So where shall we put you Mr. Potter?_'

'_Isn't that your job to decide,_' replied the wizard in amusement.

'_As I said cheeky, but you have a good heart to you, a good mind, brave and cunning. Mr. Potter I think you truly are what this school needs._'

Harry furrowed his brows, '_what do you mean by that?_'

'_Look at the four tables in front of you and what do you see?_'

'_Students?_' Harry inquired.

'_Look with your magic._' The request startled Harry and he opened up to his magic not realizing that the hat was aware of his magic. The hat chuckled at Harry's intake of breath. '_Yes, division. This school has become segregated with no one to lead them to unity. You Harry could go into any of the houses and find a good home._'

'_But how would that help all of them?_' Harry asked.

Again their was a knowledgeable chuckle from the hat. '_You will need to bring down the walls that have been built between the houses. Every other student here has become defined by their house, but you have been raised away from this, you have learned the benefits of unity, and…you can see their spirit._' Harry gave a small gasp at the hat's knowledge of his ability. '_If you are up to the challenge?_'

The hat waited as Harry contemplated what was being asked of him. '_I am not sure I know how to do such a thing, but I am willing. At least I won't be bored,_' was the humor filled reply.

'_Very well then, I think the best place to put you then is Gryffindor. While they are brave and courageous, they have built up a prejudice against the Slytherin that is immense. If you can bring peace between those two houses, the others will follow easily. This will not be an easy task Harry_.'

Harry considered the hat's warning and smiled. '_It seems of recent not much is. Let's do it,_' he told the hat with a smile.

The feeling a laughter flowed over him before the hat made it's pronouncement.

"Gryffindor!"

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Hello again everyone. We hope you like this chapter (especially since Torring made me re-write it three times). We appreciate any reviews so please feel free to leave them, besides I use it as incentive to get Torring to write more .**

**If you catch any errors, they are mine. Let me know so I can correct them (Figured out how to do that after I post). – SorringMay **


	5. Chapter 4

**Title:** Of the Nightstars  
**Narrated: **TorringMay

**Typed by: **Sorringmay  
**Pairing:** Harry/Draco  
**Rating:** PG13 / Teen

**Disclaimer:** This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

**Warning:** This story is not to cannon. It will however have some spoilers to HBP. Please do not expect it to follow the story of HBP though.

**Summary:** After being abandon by the Dursley's as a baby, Harry is raised by another race. After 5 years of odd dreams and magical power surges, his adopted family is allowing him to go to Hogwarts in an attempt to learn to control his powers.

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**CHAPTER 4**

Harry bid a farewell to the Sorting Hat uncaring of all the snickers being raised by his action. He then made his way to the Gryffindor table taking a seat next to Ron; across from Hermione and Ron's sister (he thought her name was Ginny).

The aged wizard once again rose to speak to the students, giving them a few start of term rules which included no magic in the halls, no Weasley' Wizard Wheezes were allowed at school, and that the Forbidden Forest was off limits too all student. If Harry was not mistaken those aged blue eyes were looking pointedly at him. That would make some sense being as Harry was use to being in the forest, however he could not imagine why one would not allow children into said forest. The notion of being forbidden from nature was odd to him.

"I have one last announcement to make," the head master said sweeping his arms wide, "I would like to introduce you to the newest member of our staff, Professor Slughorn." There was a smattering of applause as a very round man stood and waved at them all.

With that the tables filled with food. To Harry's relief there were a number of dishes he recognized and gladly helped himself to while listening to the chatter around him. Most of the students were still talking about their holidays, while a few were discussing the upcoming school year. Harry politely answered questions asked of him, asking a few himself, but for the most part he was kept to himself observing.

It wasn't till the main course had cleared and desert had replaced it that Harry allowed his magic to branch out 'observe' the other houses. It had not escaped him that the Gryffindor and Slytherin tables were on opposite side of the room, with the other two houses in between. Taking in to account what the Sorting Hat had told him, Harry thought it best to start with those bearing the crest of the snake.

The immediate thing he saw in almost all of their auras was the feeling of foreboding. Where they had all given an appearance of superiority, now there was nervousness and even fear. He scanned across the table stopping at a dark haired girl who was talking in what appeared to be a whisper anxiously with her companions. Though not as strong as some of the centaurs Harry had meet, this girl had the mark of a seer.

Another student who caught his attention was a mousey looking boy about Harry's own age. Harry found his eyes narrowing in repulsion as he sensed the desire to hurt others and the pleasure the boy took it such acts. It did not escape him how this boy kept throwing venomous looks at a certain blond.

That drew Harry's attention to one Draco Malfoy. The boy put on quit a show. He sat there as arrogant and prideful as could be, but Harry was able to see beyond that. Part of the show was true, the boy was arrogant and pompous, but at the moment he was emitting numerous waves of fear and nervousness. His eyes darted over the younger students, watching those that had just been sorted into their house. How much of that had to do with the badge he wore bearing a "P" Harry was not sure, but he could tell the Slytherin was concerned. There was also the sickly ill magic that came from the blonde's left forearm, and for the first time Harry realized that this magic felt oddly familiar, though he could not place it.

Harry's scrutiny of the boy was interrupted when the blonde's silver eyes snapped up and looked directly at him, a sneer forming twisting perfectly shaped lips. Despite the menacing look, Harry thought the other boy was more suited for smiling the sneers.

"Malfoy," Spat Ron who had followed Harry's look. "Watch out for that one mate. He is a right prat."

"Ronald," chided Hermione, though there was not much convection in her voice.

Ron gave her a rather incredulous look before launching into his defense. Harry smiled before eating something called fruit ice that he had to admit was rather good, even if he would have preferred just fruit.

When the meal was finished Harry started towards the door with the others to head to their dorm room. Hermione was busy giving Harry an extensive overview of what the Gryffindor dorms were like when several third year Gryffindors ran into two fourth year Slytherins. Immediately mayhem ensued as the two groups started yelling at one another, wands being drawn.

Harry watched as two Hufflepuffs were forcefully pushed aside and a sneering Malfoy stomped up to the four Gryffindors. "Just what do you think you are doing?" he snapped at them advancing on them as they retreated.

"Leave off Malfoy," Ron jeered stepping in front of the other boy. "It was them," Ron said tossing his head towards the two Slytherins, "that started it. Maybe you should keep yours in better check."

"If your filthy little mudblood loving," shrieked Malfoy.

Ron's face went as red as his hair, "How dare you call them that you filthy slimy –"

"Ron come on," Hermione said pulling at the red head's arm. "Don't let Malfoy get to you."

"Yes go with your mudblood Weasley," came Draco's malicious response, but Harry notice while Malfoy had everyone's attention, the older students were ushering all the younger Slytherin students out of the hall and down a set of stairs.

"I understand now what you meant about Slytherin Hermione," Harry said a smile playing at his lips knowing that few if any also were aware of what he was seeing. As everyone turned towards him Harry turned back towards the stairs they had been headed to before.

"You know nothing of Slytherin Potter." With that the silver eyes swept over the crowed once before storming down the stairs, with the remainder of the Slytheins.

Ron came up to Harry patting him on the shoulder, "Way to tell him Harry. Will shows those Slytherins who is boss."

Heading up a flight of stairs, Ron never saw Harry's eyes narrow or the frown that played at his lips.

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

"Did we get everyone," Draco said in a quiet drawling voice as they moved out of the hearing range of the other student.

A hand moved nervously through dark hair as Pansy nodded to him. She couldn't understand what had just happened. Potter had acted like a typical Gryffindor, but he wasn't suppose to, her visions were never wrong.

"We need to hold an all house meeting as soon a we get to the common room, things have just gotten a lot worse," Draco said his voice beginning to sound tired. The others just nodded. Draco may not be the best leader, but he was the only one who came forward after Marcus Flint left.

As they entered the darkly lit dungeon common room, they found the rest of the house there waiting, first years sitting on the floor near the great fireplace. The blond took a deep breath before marching over to the hearth, the platform he used during house meeting. He was pleased to see that the others had already positioned the first years.

He looked down at the six new students, noting that two were siblings of older Slythern, and all of them looked scared. That would have to stop; the other houses would feed off that fear. "First off, to our new students, welcome to Slytherin. You will find out rather quickly that we stand together in this house, if we do not…" His pale eyes met each of theirs as he left the sentence unsaid.

"You saw how the other houses treat us up there in the entrance hall; don't fool yourself into thinking it will get better. Be especially wary of Gryffindor as they will draw you into confrontation." He began pacing the short distance from one side of the hearth to the other. "That leads all of us to our next issue." He stopped his gaze sweeping over everyone.

"Potter."

A combination of sadness and anger filled him as he watched the look of despair pass over the older students.

"But I thought Pansy said –"

"Pansy was wrong." Draco snapped at the fifth year who had spoken up. "Potter is just like the rest of those self righteous supposed do good Gryffindor. We will find no help from him." From where he was standing he could see Pansy shaking her head and as much as her wished she was right he could not allow false hope.

"You are to travel in groups to and from class. Never!" he paused for effect looking over the younger years, "Never go out alone."

"Draco?" a small third year boy said raising his hand looking especially nervous.

Draco sighed, forcing his hands to stay at his side instead of running threw his hair. "Yes Backten?"

"Is-is it t-true sir?"

Closing his eyes as he pinched the bridge of his nose Draco tried to keep his patience. Pansy thankfully came to the boy's rescue.

"David, you need to be more specific. Is it true that Draco talked to Potter, that he is our leader, that he bleaches his hair?" The last comment drew her an angry glare from the blond who immediately snapped that he did not ever bleach his hair. Several of the older students chuckled quietly at this.

Draco leveled the third year with a look, "What is your question."

"D-did you m-meet the D-dark Lord?" stammered the boy.

Stunned silence filled the room, leaving only the popping of the fire. Drawing another deep Draco nodded his head in the affirmative. "Yes I have met with the Dark Lord, for now that is all you need to know." The older students looked at him knowingly while the younger ones looked on with awe. Not wanting to deal with any more that night Draco sent them off to bed not caring if any of them stayed up.

With his head held high he made his way to the hall leading to the six year boy's dorm pushing the door open. He was well aware of the fact that not only was Grey, Vincent and Blaise following him, but also Pansy and Millicent.

"Daphnia is keeping Nott busy," Blaise said knowing that the other boy could not be trusted.

Draco dropped onto his bed feeling extremely tired. "I'm really not in the mood to talk," he said bluntly.

"Draco did he?" Millicent asked leaning against one of the bedposts.

Rolling his eyes Draco pulled up the sleeve on his left arm exposing the dark mark.

"Why?" Pansy all but cried as the other four members of the room looked at him sadly.

"Why? Because I had no choice. It's not like you can tell him "sorry I don't feel like it today' and get away with it. Besides, it keeps everyone else safe"

A quiet sadness fell upon the group with this admission.

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Following Hermione and Ron down to the dungeon for their first class, Harry felt the first really strong stirrings of nervousness. While elves were well known for their healing slaves, potions were not something they tended to dabble in. He still was not certain how he had been allowed to take the more advanced potion class when he didn't even have the rudimentary knowledge on the subject.

Leaning back against the cool stone wall he waited with everyone else for the professor to arrive. Most of the students, though they had already stopped by the Great Hall for breakfast, were still rubbing their eyes sleepily. One of the few who were not was Malfoy as he stood within his circle of friends a sneer on his lips. He bore a distinct confidence about him that only came from someone who was well aware of what they were doing. Harry could only conclude that potions most be one of his better classes.

The door to the class opened and the rather round figure of Professor Slughorn gestured them to come in. Harry slid into a seat next to Hermione, Ron sitting At the desk in front of them with Dean. He noticed rather quickly that all the houses split up, segregating themselves. He watched as Malfoy and the other Slytherin head straight for the front of the class, taking the first three rows of desks on the right hand side. Opposite of them were the Ravenclaws, who took the same number of desks. Gryffindor took the two rows behind the Ravenclaws and the two Hufflepuffs sat behind the Slytherin, a desk separating them from the snakes.

"Welcome, welcome," Slughorn said jovially as he scanned the class. "I hope you are all prepared for your first lesson in potions this year." His smile brightened as his gaze fell on several particular students. "But first I believe we need to check attendance."

He began calling out names stopping and smiling at the same students as before. It was obvious that this was a teacher who played favorites. Harry already was not fond of the plump man. When the man reached Malfoy's name he scowled giving the blond Slytherin a dark look, then he reached Harry's name.

"Harry Potter," The surprise and elation were apparent as he looked over the-boy-who-lived. "Wonderful just splendid. I must say I am greatly looking forward to seeing some of that fabled elven magic at work."

The dark haired boy's only response was to scowl deeper his dislike for the professor increasing.

As the class continued Harry found himself ducking out of the way of Hermione's hand as it flew up repeatedly to answer every question the professor asked. While he was very please with her knowledge and enthusiasm, Harry wondered if maybe she should allow some of the other students an opportunity to answer. He had watched several members of Ravenclaw as well as two members of Slytherin try repeatedly to get the opportunity to answer, but Hermione always beat them to it. Even Malfoy had stopped trying to answer questions after his second attempt failed.

At last the professor held up a bottle of golden liquid. He explained the magical properties of the potion, but Harry was to busy studying the other students in the class. He did find it odd that his attention was drawn repeatedly to the blond Slytherin, who at the moment looked ready to salivate over the small bottle the professor held.

"Now whoever brews the potion correctly first, they will receive this," the professor flashed the bottle, "as a reward."

With Hermione's help, Harry was able to set up his work station. Flipping open his book to the appropriate page he followed the other Gryffindors to the stock room. A sudden shout had him leaning back out the door as he watched his book catch flames. The mousy Slytherin had a smirk on his face as he laughed, but the other Slytherins did not join him.

Harry calmly walked over to the flaming book, reaching out with elven magic he smiled at the obvious culprit before forming the flames into a small dragon that launched its self screaming towards the lone Slytherin. The moment before the flames struck the boy, Harry dissipated them leaving the other boy with a terrified look on his face.

The professor, instead of admonishing either of the wayward students, slapped Harry on the back. "Amazing display my boy, amazing." Harry could only stare disbelievingly as the professor tottered off to his office, emerging with a copy of their potions book, handing it to Harry.

Harry sat down; once again opening his book to the correct page after the professor had spelled the remains of the previous one away. Looking over the recipe he noticed the hand written notes made in the margin. Curiously he flipped through the pages noticing that almost every potion had some hand written remark to them.

He was reminded strongly of his elven mother and her habit of writing little notes on her recipes and without much thought grabbed a silver knife. Rather than follow the book he followed the minor changes that were written in, please to see the broth was behaving exactly as the book said it should.

Daring a glance around the room he was surprised to see that his was the only potion that seemed to be the correct color and texture. Looking up at Hermione he was greeted with a rather sour face as she looked at his potion then her own.

"What did you do?" she hissed quietly.

Harry just shrugged as Professor Slughorn passed Malfoy's desk frowning down at the too dark potion. Malfoy for his own part was scanning back over his book trying to figure out what had gone wrong as the professor started to walk away.

"Sir," the Slytherin said drawing the plump professor's attention. "I believe you knew my grandfather sir –"

"Ah yes I did, sad way to go that." and with out another thought of the Slytherin walked away.

"Stupid ferret, trying to kiss up," Ron said, ignoring the tar like substance in his own cauldron. "Probably hoping to get the same treatment Snape gave him."

The dark haired Gryffindor looked over at the red head regarding his statement before glancing back at the blond. Despite his best efforts, he could tell that Malfoy was slumping slightly, looking a bit dejected.

"Maybe not Ron," Harry commented looking back at his friend. "Perhaps he was just hoping to hear about his grandfather from someone who knew him. If one of the professors knew my true parents I would very much wish to speak with them."

Some what taken back by Harry's response Ron sat looking contemplatively over at the blond from several moment before turning his attention back to Harry.

"I still think he was trying to kiss up."

Refraining from rolling his eyes, the dark haired boy turned his attention back to his potion, following the hand written instructions. He ignored Hermione's comments that he was doing it wrong, especially since his looked like the book described it should, and her potion did not.

"Alright class, everyone bottle your potion up and set it on my desk," Professor Slughorn said as he ambled his way back up the center isle to said desk. Following Hermione's example, Harry filled a vile, corked and labeled it, before placing it on the professor's desk.

Waiting for the class to settle back into their seats the professor looked through the potions, smiling as he picked up the only correct potion, Harry's potion. "Ah Mr. Potter, it looks as though the elves have taught you well," he said lifting the potion for all to see. "I think we undoubtedly have our winner." He motioned for Harry to come forward placing the small bottle in Harry's hand as the boy frowned at it.

Retaking his seat he looked at the bottle before holding it out to Ron who was looking at him gob smacked. "Bloody brilliant mate," he whispered as Hermione put her things away, making a lot of noise in the process.

"It's not fair," she finally said in a loud whisper. "You shouldn't be able allowed to use your elven magic to help you in classes." She sniffed as she put her last roll of parchment away.

"I didn't use magic," Harry said confused at her outrage, "and elves don't make potions."

Hermione threw her bag over her shoulder and stomped out of the classroom.

"Don't worry mate," Ron said clapping him on the back, "She just can't stand when someone does better than her at something."

Harry nodded finishing cleaning up his supplies before heading to his next class.

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Things had not gotten better as the day wore on. Transfigurations had been ok, but Harry could not seem to figure out how to separate his elven magic from his wizard kin magic. They had been told to turn a tea cup into a small plant. Harry however had ended up with a large oak tree where his desk had once been, inciting laughter from his classmates and outrage from Professor McGonagall.

Lunch had followed with lots of finger pointing and whispers, and while this unnerved Harry he was able to deal with it. He was more upset over the fact that Hermione was still begrudging his accomplishment in Potions that morning.

None of this however prepared him for Defense Against the Dark Arts class. Harry had sat next to Ron, not wanting to feed into Hermione's snit. He watched as once again the students separated themselves by house. While three of the houses had almost an equal number of students in this class, Slytherin only had three.

Harry chatted amicably with the other Gryffindor boys when their professor swooped into the classroom, billowing robes floating behind him as he snapped for silence. The teacher began going over the attendance record but paused when he got to Harry's name. Searching the room till his eyes landed on the dark haired boy, he sneered hatefully.

"Well, well Mr. Potter, how wonderful for you to grace us with your celebrity." The words were hateful and vicious

Harry looked up from his desk to meet glowering black eyes. "Umm what celebrity sir?" he asked with genuine confusion. The question however only made the professor scowl deeper as titters of laughter swept through the room.

"Mocking a teacher Potter, not a very good start to a school year, or do you find yourself above our meager teachings."

"Not at all sir," Harry replied evenly meeting the teacher's eyes. "I just have no idea why anyone would consider me a celebrity in any way. Nor do I consider my presence here 'gracing anyone' as you put it."

That seemed to take the professor by surprise as his eyes widen for a minute before narrowing. "Perhaps you feel that you are far better than us with your elven tutors." The professor's tone made it obvious that he was slandering the elves, but Harry got the distinct impression that no matter what he said the professor would not be happy.

Professor Snape, according to Ron's whisper, finished with attendance before beginning the lesson. The dark haired man seemed very bitter if his treatment of his students was any indication. He was condescending and snide with all of the students, sneering as the failed to answer his review questions adequately.

"Since you have all seemed to let your brains addle over the summer holiday, we will have to start at the beginning. Mr. Potter," he snapped slamming a hand on his desk startling many of the students, "Can you tell me what spell you use to remove a bogart?"

Harry looked as the professor in confusion, "Why would you need a spell to remove a bogart?" he inquired curiously.

There were more snickers as Professor Snape gave what Harry thought might be a grin if it didn't look so menacing. "Well it seems eleven magic isn't all that great after all," was the snide remark before the teacher eyes landed on one of his Slytherin. "Mr. Zabini perhaps you can assist Mr. Potter with his lack of knowledge."

"You use the - "

"Why don't you just ask it to leave," Harry cut in, annoyed with the professor. The rest of the class looked at him slack jawed and Professor Snape rounded on him.

Placing his hands on Harry's desk the professor leaned forward making the Gryffindor lean back. "I do not have time for you idiotic prattle. Fifteen points from Gryffindor and detention Friday night."

Harry scowled darkly at the professor but said nothing.

"Now, as review I have a bogart," he tapped his wand on a wardrobe that was standing next to the teachers desk, "I expect each of you to drive it back. Miss Granger." There was a malicious smile as the girl looked at the professor motioned for her to go first.

"Stupid greasy git," Ron snarled under his breath. At Harry's puzzled look Ron explained. "He knows Hermione has trouble with bogarts."

Harry, not wanting his friend hurt, despite her previous attitude remarked rather loudly, "Still don't see why you just don't ask it to leave."

This interruption was enough to draw the professor's ire. "Mr. Potter, since you are so set on asking the bogart to leave, please come up and show us how the all mighty chosen one does it."

Harry frowned darkly at the title the professor used but stood and strode to the front of the room, winking at Hermione as he passed her. The brunette gave him a worried look making her way back to her seat.

The whole class seemed to sit forward waiting to see how Harry Potter was going to proceed with his claim. He heard what he thought was Malfoy make a comment about him seeking attention but he ignored it.

He noticed the professor swish his wand and the doors to the wardrobe opened. Harry was well aware of the creature's ability to shape shift, usually into something its aggressor feared, in his case a Dementor. As the bogart emerged it began took the shape of the horrid creature, but Harry softly hummed to it. Suddenly the black cloak became a flowing mist that swirled and ebbed before him.

Harry ignored the gasps and whispered comments as he spoke to the creature hovering in front of him. The bogart was very young and very terrified, and it was taking everything for Harry to keep it from panicking.

"Professor, might you have a box it can occupy whilst I carry it back to the forest?" he asked non-pulsed.

Giving Harry a dark, but quizzical look, the professor produced a box and handed it to the dark haired Gryffindor who slowly removed the top. He hummed several more sounds and watched as the young bogart collected its self then dove into the box.

"It's just scared and wants to go home," Harry said to his professor as he carried the box protectively back to his desk.

He was not sure how to interpret the look the professor gave him, something between, horror, shock, anger, embarrassment and amazement. It was actually rather humorous, but Harry decided that it would be best if he did not laugh.

"Bloody show off," Malfoy snapped from the back of the class.

Shut up Malfoy," Ron barked back at him, snapping their professor out of his musing.

"Weasley, 15 points from Gryffindor and detention tonight with Filtch." The red head looked at Professor Snape with loathing before sinking into his seat to sulk. "The rest of you, I want a thirteen inch paper on bogarts and all the information know about them," his eyes rested on Harry momentarily before adding, "and I will only accept those details recognized by the wizarding world."

Harry rolled his eyes as he reached into his bag to pull out the necessary items to work on his paper.

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**TorringMay**: Thank you everyone for your reviews. I will try to keep updates coming once a week but no guarantee, sorry.

To who ever sent me the email regarding Harry's lack of glasses, I decided not to include them. I am intentionally not focusing on his looks, but I must say I always find it very amusing when people right how Harry/Draco are trying to hide from whomever and yet they are done up in goth, overly sexy, or some other description that screams "look at me here I am, give me your attention." I wanted Harry's personality to be what people were attracted to, not his looks. Not saying he doesn't look good, I just am not concentrating on it.

**SorringMay:** Sorry it took so long to get this up, Torring and I have had a busy few weeks. As she said we will try to update weekly.

**As always reviews are most welcome.**


	6. Chapter 5

**Title:** Of the Nightstars  
**Narrated: **TorringMay

**Typed by: **Sorringmay  
**Pairing:** Harry/Draco  
**Rating:** PG13 / Teen

**Disclaimer:** This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

**Warning:** This story is not to cannon. It will however have some spoilers to HBP. Please do not expect it to follow the story of HBP though.

**Summary:** After being abandon by the Dursley's as a baby, Harry is raised by another race. After 5 years of odd dreams and magical power surges, his adopted family is allowing him to go to Hogwarts in an attempt to learn to control his powers.

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**CHAPTER 5**

Dew collected at the hem of Harry's robe as he made his way down the path with Ron and Neville. Harry failed to stifle a yawn as Neville tried to reassure him that the class was really interesting, but from Ron's grimace Harry wondered if interesting was another way of saying boring. He wondered if the wizard kin had contact with different creatures then the elves did.

"Blimey Harry Potter."

Harry spun around to find himself looking at an impossibly large man with a wild mane of hair and bushy beard.

"Hello Hagrid."

"'Ello Ron, Neville. You showin' Harry here how things 're done I hope."

Ron smiled and clapped Harry on the back, but any thing he might have said was cut off by a now familiar voice.

"Well look here, seems like Potter has his own fan club." All eyes turned to the blonde Slytherin who was sneering as he leaned against a near by tree.

"What are you doing here?" Spat Ron as his face twisted in disgust. "This class is optional, can't think of why a Slytherin would be doing here, unless you are today's creature."

Malfoy pushed off the tree and sauntered towards them, "Wouldn't you love to learn about me, maybe then you could figure out some way to make some gallons instead of having to rely on that mudblood of yours to do it for you."

I one swift movement Ron had his wand in hand pointed at the Slytherin, but Malfoy was just as swift drawing his own wand.

"Now boys," boomed Hagrid's voice around them, but nether of them paid the professor any attention.

"Ron," pleaded Neville, "it's just Malfoy. Ignore him."

"He insulted Hermione," snapped Ron, "Take it back you filthy slimy – "

"Ron!" Harry stepped between the two boys facing Ron. He knew exposing his back to Malfoy was not the smartest choice, but he figured he had a better chance of persuading his red haired friend than he did the blonde.

"Ron," he said more quietly, "You are a Gryffindor, brave of heart, remember?"

"But Harry, he insulted – "

"Yes I heard him," Harry replied calmly, "but sometimes being brave means not acting when you are those you care about are wronged." He watched as his new friend fought the internal battle finally lowering his wand.

At that Harry turned to face Malfoy who was smirking nastily. "And you," Harry said taking a step forward so Malfoy's wand rested against his chest. "I don't know why you feel it so necessary to insult everyone."

"I'm just stating facts, if that's an insult – "

Harry swept Malfoy's wand aside with one hand the other slamming the Slytherin back against the tree, lowering his head so his lips almost brushed against the blonde's ear. "There is no fact to your hate filed comments. There isn't even fact to your hate."

Harry felt the Slytherin relax in his grasp and pulled back enough to see Malfoy's face. There was confusion written in his eyes as he stared back trying to discern the meaning to Harry's words. Somewhere in the back of his mind Harry registered the fact that the Slytherin smelled like cloves with a hint of musk, and that the chest his hand was pressed against was muscled despite the slender frame.

"You're their leader," Harry continued in a whisper, "Don't lead them into hatred."

"What about Gryffindor," was the reply in a snarled whisper.

"Leave them to me," Harry said, a smile barley curving his lips.

He stepped back from the Slytherin aware that everyone around them was watching but not really caring. Malfoy watched him for several moments before spinning around and heading back to the castle.

"Wow mate," Ron said with a hint of awe, "Never thought I would see the day that that prat would just walk off without a fight."

Harry looked over at Ron with a thoughtful look. "Perhaps he just realized there was no need to fight."

"Still I would love to know what you said that scared him so bad."

"Ron, has it ever occurred to you that half the problem Gryffindor has with Slytherin is caused by Gryffindor themselves."

"Huh," was Ron's only reply as he looked at the other Gryffindor with confusion. Harry sighed as the Professor called everyone's attention back to the class.

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Harry sat on the fence surrounding the pin that held what looked like small cows with four horns and a bad head cold. He grimaced as slimy yellow mucus dripped on the ground from the muzzle of the nearest creature.

"Great aren't they," said the professor as he came to stand by Harry.

"Yeah sure," Harry said with a chuckle. The half giant gave him the impression of a person who would think the most gruesome of creatures was cute.

"Not sure if the rest of them there thought so," Hagrid said nodding towards the rest of Harry's class as they made their way back to the castle.

Taking in the down trodden look on the man's face Harry patted his arm. "Perhaps they were expecting something a bit more exciting."

"I tried that," there was a frown on the professor's face, "didn't work out so well."

"What happen?" Harry asked curiously.

"Brought out a couple of hippogriffs, but Malfoy went an insulted one of them, got 'imself hurt."

Sighing Harry looked back out over the small creatures. It would have been obvious to anyone that Hagrid truly had a love for animals that he wanted to share, he just didn't know how to do it properly.

"How are ye liking school so far?" the large man asked.

"Fine so far," he replied flashing a smile. "Everyone in Gryffindor is really nice. The classes have been ok, but I think it will take me a while to get my magics strait. I don't think Professor McGonagall is going to appreciate a forest in her class room."

Hagrid chuckled as he leaned against the fence making it groan under his weight. "Think your dad would have found the funny, bit of a prankster your dad was."

"You knew my dad?" Harry asked wide eyed.

"Knew both yer parents. Right good folks they were."

"What were they like?" His emerald eyes up full of curiosity.

Hagrid looked back at the castle were the noise of student switching classes could be heard. "Why don't you come down after yer last class, we can have some tea and talk a bit. Right now though ye best be getting back for yer late."

Jumping down from the fence Harry smiled up at the half giant. "I would love to. See you later tonight then?" Harry waved goodbye and hurried off to his charms class.

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Draco stared out the window of the alcove he was sitting in. Outside the sun sparkled off the lake making beautiful patterns, but the blonde paid no heed to it. He found his mind preoccupied with the words the newest Gryffindor had spoken.

"Stupid Potter," he spat under his breath. "Stupid Gryffindor."

"Malfoy?"

Turning his head to the side, the Slytherin watched his two lumbering housemates make their way over to them.

"It's about time," he snapped as he stood dusting off his robes.

"But you said to be here a half past, its only twenty past," whined Goyle as he looked down at his leader.

Draco did nothing more than look up at him with a sneer. He knew it wasn't right to take his bad attitude out on these two, but they were here and besides, he was a Malfoy and they did as they pleased. The traitorous voice of his conscience reminded him that his father had thought that as well and now he was sitting in Azkaban.

"Hurry up you two, I have things that I have to get done." He took off at a fast pace leaving Crabbe and Goyle scrambling to keep up. "You will need to stand guard while I figure out how to get into the room."

"What room?" queried Crabbe.

"That's none of your business," he snapped. Didn't they realize the more they knew the more danger they were in. He had not sacrificed his life and freedom for nothing after all. "Just do as you're told. Hopefully I can get this taken care of rather quickly."

Swiftly they passed by classrooms, heading up steps unnoticed finally reaching the seventh floor.

"Goyle, you watch that end of the hall," he pointed to his right, "and Crabbe you take that end." he pointed in the opposite direction.

'Pace past the door three times, thinking of what you need.' He recalled the girl's instructions from the previous year when Longbottom, Weasley and Granger had been teaching their little group called the D.A. He had help catch them in the act, but it had not done any good in the end. Umbridge had been removed from the school and the doddering old fool, Dumbledore had returned.

'I need the vanishing cabinet, I need the vanishing cabinet, I need the vanishing cabinet.'

Back and forth he moved but nothing happened. He stomped his foot once before trying again.

'I need the room with the vanishing cabinet, I need the room with the vanishing cabinet, I need the room with the vanishing cabinet.' Again nothing happened.

"Bloody Hell," he spat drawing the attention of his comrades. "Ok think Draco…"

'I need the room where the vanishing cabinet is stored, I need the room where the vanishing cabinet is stored, I need the room where the vanishing cabinet is stored.'

He watched the wall as thin lines appeared, quickly becoming solid doors. With a sigh of relief he opened the door to see a maze of junk before him. He knocked his head against the other door wondering why he had thought this was such a grand idea.

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Harry stretched as he entered the Gryffindor common room. His visit with Hagrid had been most enjoyable and he had learned much about his parent. He was please to find out that they were good people, but it still left him with the nagging question of who had left him in the forest. In the end though he was grateful since they obviously did not care for Harry and his elven family most assuredly did.

Harry had even discussed spicing up Hagrid's rather dull Care of Magical creatures class. He had even sent an owl to his dad asking if they could bring some of their pets to the school. It did amaze him that not many in the wizarding world knew much about many of the magical creatures they shared ther world with.

Waving to several people he made his way to the dorms dropping onto his bed once he got there. He closed his eyes for a moment wondering why he was so tired.

Groaning he opened his eyes again and blinked. Blinking several more times he realized that he was no longer in his room. No that wasn't correct, his body was in his room, his mind just happened to be sharing space with Voldewart's again.

"So young Malfoy has found a way into the room, good, good." Harry could make out the hiss in the deranged creatures voice. "Did he give an explanation how?"

"Yes my lord," said the man bowed before him. "A very detailed explanation."

"Excellent, pass the information on to our other agent, I still don't trust young Mr. Malfoy."

"Yes my lord."

Harry watched the black clocked figure scurry away as a snake wound its way towards the Dark Lord's face.

"I think young Malfoy may not be trusted. I would not put it past the boy to make a vain attempt to rescue his mother. Not that I think he is smart enough to figure out how."

:_You really are a head case aren't you?_:

Harry mentally rolled his eyes as the other occupant of the twisted mind started.

:_Potter_,: was the sneered reply.

:_And you were expecting who?_: he drawled back almost finding the situation amusing.

:Just wait Potter I know where you are.:

:_Oh good, I know where I am too, currently in resident in a sorry twisted excuse of what one might consider your mind, accept for the fact that there is a sever lack of intellect to call it as much._:

Harry could feel the other absolutely seething with rage and allowed mental laughter to bubble out of him.

:_I have agents in Hogwarts boy –_ :

:_Yeah and one of them has a cute butt too._: Again Harry bubbled over with laughter at the dumbfound response from his nemesis.

:_I knew that boy was to stupid to trust_: spat the mental serpentine voice.

Immediately Harry felt himself tensing at the insult thrown towards the Slytherin. While his comment, though true in his mind, was made to piss the dark creature off, he found the slur towards the blond irritating.

:_Malfoy is far from stupid, your just to dumb to see how smart he is._:

:_That's why the boy is kissing my feet._:

Harry gave a mental growl feeling protective of the blond though not sure why. :_He wont be for long,_: Harry snapped before pulling out of the others mind.

Opening his eyes again, he found that he was once more in the Gryffindor dorms. Looking over at the clock showed that he still had two hours before curfew. Grabbing his bag he made his way quickly down the steps determined to find the library. He needed to know everything about this dark fiend and how exactly the Malfoy family was involved.

For some reason he felt like there was more to this situation and he needed to know what it was.

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**TorringMay:** Sorry it took me so long to get this out, had troubles starting the chapter. hopefully you like it so far, I'm enjoying Harry's conversations with good old Volewart myself, and yes you will be seeing more of those.

**SorringMay:** I have come to the conclusion the Torring has gone off the deep end. She had me type the beginning of this chapter eight times. Thankfully we have started the next chapter and she is happy with it already. Should be up in a day or two (I hope).

We do have a new story called "_**It Can't Be**_" which is a bit fluffy and sweet with a twist if you are interested.


End file.
